The Impossible
by Truenos
Summary: Repost: NO HBP After an accident in potions class Hogwarts will have to face the secrets Harry has kept Warning: abuse
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Impossible

Warnings: NO HBP abuse, non-consensual situations, slash if any of this offends you I'm sorry. Now all you have to do is hit the back button and I will bother you no more (Slash won't be for a while cause I have a plot that I must develop first have no fear it will be here . . . eventually)  
This is for everyone that didn't give up on me... I'm going to finish this story

Disclaimer: take one look at my house and you will see that I am not the one who came up with the Harry Potter series

Prologue

Harry raced through the corridors, a stitch slowly forming in his side. He couldn't help but curse his roommates for leaving to breakfast without waking him. In all fairness, Ron had probably tried to wake him up, but during the first couple weeks back at Hogwarts he always slept like the dead. Nothing short of a bucket of ice water poured on him could wake him up.

This morning it had been particularly difficult for him to wake. It wasn't that he was up into the late hours of the night. In fact it was quite the opposite as he had been in bed before all of his dorm mates. One would think that ten hours of sleep would leave a boy feeling quite refreshed in the morning but that was not the case.

So here Harry was racing off to the Potions classroom that never had seemed as far away as it was today. A glance at his watch told him he had only one minute left to get to the dungeons or he would suffer the wrath of Snape, a fate that he would greatly like to avoid.

He hurdled down the halls in record time dodging any students that were lazily walking through the halls. His bag nearly took the head off a Hufflepuff girl that was kneeling down to tie her shoe. He didn't even stop to apologize.

Finally after several sharp turns the door to the Potion's class came into view. With one last burst of speed he closed the final distance in record time. He slid through the door just a moment before Snape. One look at the man's face told Harry that it would be wise to sit down and shut up. Thus, without delay, Harry dropped his bag in the first empty seat and plopped down trying to steady his breathing.

Blaise Zabini sat next to him, idly flipping through his potion's book, looking for the potion they would be brewing today. It looked fairly complicated, but what else could be expected from a 6th year potions class.

Blaise was chatting with Draco Malfoy about some new broom that was due to come out around Christmas time. Harry listened semi-interested in the broom that was said to be better than his beloved Firebolt. While the thought of more power and control in his flying was quite appealing, he just couldn't part with his broom. Sirius had given it to him and that made it more valuable than any broom on the market.

Draco, seeing Harry listening to their conversation, sneered at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you it isn't polite to listen to others conversations, Potter?" The blonde paused slightly, a thoughtful expression gracing his face. "Oh that's right! You haven't got a mother." Harry spared the Slytherin a glare, then reached for his book, which was hidden somewhere near the bottom of his bag.

His sleeve rose slightly and two light bruises could be seen. One was on the inside of his wrist and the other slightly higher. He yanked his sleeve down quickly, looking up to see if anyone had seen. Malfoy was back to talking to Zabini and the rest of the class was busy doing there own tasks. He continued his search for his book.

"Mr. Potter, it would be greatly appreciated if you would stop fidgeting about in your bag and possibly pay attention. I don't feel like having to scrape what is left of you off the ground when you ruin this potion." Harry immediately stopped sifting through his bag and settled for glaring at the board while Snape began his lecture for the day. He of course lost interest within the first minute and chose to continue to stare blankly at the board, he could always get the notes from Hermione before they brewed the potion tomorrow.

"The Joven Potion originated from the Latin American isles. While muggles were off, gallivanting across the globe, in hopes of finding a fountain of eternal youth, a wizard by the name of Armando Gastillo, experimented with Paraguayensis powder. He was able to create a sort of de-aging salve that when applied to the skin in liberal amounts, will de-age a person. While the potion does de-age the person both physically and mentally it does not affect their overall age, thus even taking the potion will not prolong a person's life. The effects of the potion wear off in accordance to the amount of bat eyes used. The counter agent takes much longer to brew as it needs an entire lunar cycle to distill."

The class was filled with the sounds of scratching quills. Snape seeing that he had everyone's attention continued.

"It will take half an hour to brew and we will spend the last fifteen minutes testing each of your attempts. Be sure to only add three bat eyes for we are only trying to concoct a mild form of the potion." Harry looked around blankly at the sound of rustling chairs. He had been certain that it would only be lecture today and now he cursed his wandering mind. Having not heard what the potion they were making was supposed to do he looked at his partner, Zabini, for some help.  
"Potter, make yourself useful and go get the ingredients," Zabini sneered at him. Willing to do anything to get away from the sarcastic Slytherin, Harry left to the front table where others were collecting each of the needed ingredients.

"I was wonderin if you were ever gonna wake up," Ron said grabbing some cricket legs some still twitching. "You wouldn't budge this morning!"

"I've been tiredly lately," Harry responded grabbing what Ron did.

"Havin' dreams again?" Leave it to his best friend to find a way to tie Voldemort into every problem the raven haired boy faced. Sometimes Ron was too paranoid for his own good.

"Nah, just been trying to catch up on the sleep I didn't get this summer. You know how loud Dudley and Vernon snore. It's enough to wake the whole neighborhood. I hardly ever got more than a few hours sleep!"

Deciding that it was time to get the subject of conversation off of him, Harry turned to the passion of most wizarding boys, Quidditch. Quidditch season would be starting within the week and Harry could hardly wait to get up in the air after having been unable to compete for two years now.

"When can the team start practice again?"

"Is Dumbledore going to let you back on the team?" the red head asked. Harry hadn't even thought about that. He had naturally assumed that with Umbridge gone he would no longer be banned from the team. He just gave Ron a smile while he gave in to his own internal debate as he continued to collect the last few items that would be needed.

Dumbledore would have to let him fly. It was one of the few things that he had in his life that still made him happy and gave him a thrill. Of course Dumbledore would place him back on the team, he reassured himself. He was crazy to even think the headmaster wouldn't.

Harry made his way back to the table carefully balancing all ten of the ingredients. It was difficult with the way the bottle of cricket legs would wobble from the movement inside. After carefully placing them on the desk him and Blaise began to work. Neither of the boys said a word to the other, coming to an unspoken truce, for their grade's sake of course. Gryffindor-Slytherin battles were set aside in Snape's class as all were desperate to receive passing marks.

The thirty minutes flew by quickly and soon they were adding the bat eyes which would be the final step. Behind his table, Harry heard a ruckus. He turned to see Pansy flaying about as if she were having a seizure of some sort. His confusion ended when he saw Seamus stifling his laughter. It appeared that Seamus had flicked some of the cricket legs into Pansy's curly hair and she was now flinging about trying to get the twitchy limbs out of her hair. She tripped on Neville's book bag and fell against her desk.  
The already aged desk toppled over easily and before Harry could even blink an eye, the medium sized cauldron that had been sitting on Pansy and Neville's desk spilled all over the front of him splattering everything from his nose to his toes.

It was like watching a movie of his life rewind as memories of his past began to surface. Everything from waking up this morning, to this summer to fifth year, to the grave yard, to his letter, to his cupboard to…unknown faces.

The class watched in amazement and Severus in horror, as the Boy-Who-Lived began to shrink. His features became softer and his eyes brighter. It was quite a strange sight indeed. They could see the years slipping away from him in fast succession. And then it stopped and a small boy stood were the 16 year old had been standing. Green eyes stared uncertainly at all the faces that were watching him.

It was easy to tell the boy was skinny and with Harry's robes draped over his body the boy looked like a stick. Blaise, whom was closest to the boy and had narrowly missed being doused by the potion himself, stood in shock much like the rest of his peers. There was no doubt in any one's mind that the boy in front of them was the young Harry Potter.

The question that hung in everyone's mind was where would such a small child get such a large bruise on their face?. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Impossible 1?

Chapter 1: That was then

The trance everyone in the room seemed to be in broke as Professor Snape took a few steps towards the boy. The small head spun quickly and he warily eyed the approaching figure. The boy's big emerald eyes showed none of the emotions he was feeling. Snape now got a good look at the bruise that darkened the left side of young Harry's face.

"Ms. Parkison, just how many bat eyes did you add to your potion?" Snape hated the fact his voice shook slightly but given the circumstance he figured it was acceptable.

"Nearly half of the bottle," Pansy looked none to willing to go near the Professor, who, upon hearing her confession, seemed as if he would explode on the next person who might so much as breathe to loud. She instead turned to look at Draco hoping perhaps he could in some unknown way help her out of the trouble she knew she would be in.

Draco was staring, much like the rest of the class, at the little Harry, who just stood looking at Professor Snape like he was the strangest being on the earth. The little boy trembled a bit due to the chill that was ever present in the dungeon classrooms.

The first thing Draco noticed was the bruise that painted the little boys cheek but that brought up an even bigger difference. Harry's eyes were not hidden by the big black glasses that usually adorned his face. The pair, which older Harry had been wearing, were laying on the ground near the kid's feet, yet the little boy had made no move to pick them up.

His tiny fingers could hardly be seen due to the long sleeves that hung off his shoulders. He looked…cute…Draco wanted to roll his eyes. Of course everyone would think the little wizarding hero was cute. What else could be expected from perfect little Potter?

Snape took a step toward the boy only to have Harry take a stumbling step backward.

"Potter ," Green eyes moved to the floor as a tiny voice filtered through the silence.

"Where did my Aunt Petunia go?" There was no answer that any could give the boy.

"Potter come with me we're going to see the headmaster." Harry shook his tiny head.

"Does my uncle know where I am?" He started to fidget, his hands twisting together then relaxing only to twist up again. His eyes were watching Snape as if trying to read the man and see if he was a potential threat. Snape, whom wanted nothing more than to get the boy to the headmasters office as quickly as possible agreed, "Yes your uncle sent you here, now come along."

That seemed to be the right thing to say to the boy for his raised to look at the professor, his hands ceasing all movement, and his lips pressing firmly together. He would not say another word without being asked. He followed the Professor to the door.  
"Ms. Granger if you would watch the class . I want a foot long parchment on the Moon Draft potion we will be brewing tomorrow. If any of you treat this as a free period you will find yourself enjoying a weeks worth of detention. Mr. Malfoy if you would come with me."

Draco looked aghast but did as his godfather had asked. Once the door was shut however he let his incredulity be heard.

" And why must I go?"

"I need someone to watch the boy while I speak to Albus"

"And no one was more suited to the task than I?"

"Do not question me Draco!" The blond's mouth snapped shut and he turned instead to glare at the younger bane of his existence. He was trailing about a foot after Severus, eyes glued to the floor not daring to look any where else.

They reached the hidden entrance and stopped only for Snape to supply the pass word, then they were being whisked up the flight of stairs. Much to Draco's joy Harry seemed terrified by the motion and had taken on a sort of green palor.

"Afraid of a little magic Potter?" 

"No such thing," the little boy mumbled, his eyes on Draco, "No such thing."

Draco was surprised by the conviction present in Harry's eyes and voice. It was quite obvious the boy believed this with every fiber of his being.

"How dense can you get? Of course it is real," Harry only stared at the floor only daring to shake his head slightly. Severus had watched the exchange. Things were not as they seemed with this little boy. Every one could see the bruise on his cheek but he was sure none had seen the purple blemishes just a bit off of his collar bone. It could be seen whenever the to big robes moved a certain way.

Now when adding the boy's adamant belief in the absence of magic one could not help but wonder how this young boy could be the annoying Boy-Who-Lived they all knew. Without even a knock Snape strode into the headmaster's office.

"Stay out here until I come and get you. And Draco don't you or the boy wonder off while I am in there or you will be the one in trouble." Draco sulked at his godfather, but nodded and Severus walked into the office, closing the door behind him.

Draco plopped into a chair that sat next to the door and began muttering to himself of all the foul things he would inflict on people if given the chance and so on. His father would be proud of some of the torture techniques the blond was throwing in.

Harry was watching him in confusion. He couldn't even figure out how he had gotten there. His last memory was that he was helping his Aunt Petunia fix some of the food that would be served at tonight's party. The party made him sick to think about. 

After the supper was prepared Aunt Petunia would drop Dudley off at a friends house and she herself would go shopping and stay over at a friend's house that was some distance away. Harry would stay at the party which consisted of his uncle's friends and colleagues. Last he knew it was only a few more hours till the party would begin and he was most definitely not where he should be.

So the question in his mind was, Why was he here? His uncle made to much off of these parties to just let him leave like this. This made him scared. He looked up at Draco.

"I have to go home!" 

"What are you babbling about Potter?" The blonde boy looked at him with slight surprise.

"Home, I need to get there now, Please," he added desperately.

"No, you are going to stay right here and shut up."

"Please I am going to be in trouble you have to take me home."

"What's wrong Potter scared of getting grounded?"

Harry was about to reply when the office door opened and the tall black clad man that had led him here motioned for him and Draco to enter the office. With an unsteady walk, he went into the office only to see a friendly old man with sparkling eyes and a smile.

"Hello Harry, what a surprise to see you here." Harry only stared back. "Here, have a seat my boy. Would you like a candy?" Harry of course took the yellow candy knowing that he must take whatever an adult offered him. Many of his uncle's guest wanted him to have candies and such. The familiarity made him feel a little better. Maybe his Uncle had sent him here. If that was so, then he knew what he had to do, there was no longer the mystery.

"Severus, Draco, if you would have a seat, I am sure a house elf will be right up with some tea" Draco looked about to protest but one look from Snape shut him up.

"Now Harry how old are you?"

"Seven"

"And where were you before here?"

"I was getting ready for one of my Uncle's party. He knows I'm here doesn't he?" There was a tinge of fear in his voice.

"No need to worry little one he knows you're here," This of course was untrue but Dumbledore was willing to say anything to alleviate some of the boy's fears. "Now could you tell me where you got that bruise from?"  
Big green eyes dulled ever so slightly and the voice became more like a drone. "I was playing in the back yard and fell. I hit my head on a rock. It's better now."

Snape looked at Dumbledore who gave a small nod and reached into his desk for a small phial. "Here you are Harry. This will make the bruise go away and it won't hurt any more." He reached to give the tiny Gryffindor the liquid filled tube but Harry was already shaking his head.

"No I'm fine. I don't want any." He was quite adamant so Albus reluctantly put the potion away.

"It won't hurt you child"

"It's alright, really, I don't even feel it any more." Soon a house elf was bringing in tea for both Snape and Draco. Harry watched it warily but made no comment.

"Harry this is Beanie, he's a house elf. Would you like to go outside and talk to him while I speak to Professor Snape and Draco?"

Harry nodded mutely and followed the strange creature out the door.

"I don't believe his story Albus."

"Nor I Severus, but he is much to young for us to administer a truth serum of any kind. Do you know how long this will last?"

"The potion he was drenched in was potent enough to keep him this young for at least twenty years. The remedy potion, as you know, takes one month to make. The question is what are we going to do with him until then."

"Have him stay at his relatives," Draco wished he could take back that statement when two pairs of eyes looked at him as if he were insane.

"Have you not been paying attention boy? It would obviously be unsafe for him at home."

"Where is he going to stay then?" Draco asked petulantly, annoyed at having been called slow in a round about way. There was a slight pause.

"In the Slytherin tower, with you Draco." Both Draco and Severus looked shocked at this last comment which Dumbledore had stated in his knowledgeable voice.

"Are you joking! He would be eaten alive in Slytherin" Draco fumed.

"We both know that is untrue Draco. I am more certain of Slytherin's loyalty in the war than any other house, even Gryffindor."

"So there is an informant?" Snape looked at Dumbledore already knowing the answer.  
"It would appear so Severus. It would be unsafe to have Harry, in his present condition, in that house. I am also afraid of the affect his friends would have on him. While Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are good friends, they have a tendency to needle the boy and say the wrong things."

"Of course, wouldn't want to hurt precious Potter's ears," muttered Draco.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy. I know that despite your families history, you yourself have no wish in joining Voldemort's ranks. You are a leading prefect and have shown that you are quite responsible."

"He is the reason my father is in jail."

"You know better than that"

"My mother did not and she was heart broken, still is"

"I understand your family was close but do not blame Harry for the mistakes made by others." Draco only glared. "I will have a bed moved into your quarters. He will stay with you after classes, nights, and weekends. During classes however he will be staying with you Severus." Draco smiled at the Potion Master's face becoming even more sallow. At least there was some justice left in the world.

This was clearly the end of their little talk for Severus was rising as was Dumbledore. Draco stood and began to make his way for the door.

"Oh and Draco" he turned to look at the headmaster. "I fear that there is more to Harry Potter than any one knew. He will need someone to talk to."

Draco turned and left.


	3. This is Now

Title: The Impossible

Chapter 2: This Is Now

Harry sat huddled up in a corner trying to avoid the Bat-like creature. It was everything he was taught was wrong and he didn't want anything to do with the foul creature. Its big, watery eyes watched him, as if hurt, by his obvious dislike.

Harry didn't have a clue where he was. Well, he knew he was outside some sort of an office with three strange men just on the other side of the door. Where he was in general, however, was still a mystery. Everything had changed since he risen this morning.

He began to rub the small lines on his left arm. This was a habit he had developed over the past few years whenever he was nervous. Feeling the small lines brought a calming peace to him despite the horrible memories they represented.

He couldn't help but jump when the door swung open and the blond-haired boy whisked out of the room, a scowl present on his face. Harry stood quickly waiting for someone to address him. The boy, however, just walked past him like he was invisible. It scared him when people acted like that.

"This way, Potter," Severus looked at the boy who appeared to be vastly relieved that someone was talking to him. The little boy quickly moved away from the house elf that had tried to help him stand and stood behind the Potions professor, staring at the floor.

"We're going to my rooms," The black-haired man told him after Harry had situated himself.

Harry nodded, relief flowing through him. He didn't understand the old man that had acted kindly toward him or the blond boy who blatantly ignored his very existence. But going into a room he understood. He knew this.

The trip back down to the dungeons went quickly. Harry was taken aback by the moving pictures that seemed to smile and wink at him. He even thought he saw a ghost but that was impossible. He remembered every lesson he was ever taught by his Uncle and each ended in the fact that magic was not real.

There was no argument with what Uncle Vernon taught.

They stopped in front of a large, coiled, stone snake. It was nearly two feet higher than the dark haired man and at least three feet long. The eyes glittered strangely as if a candle were flickering in the vicinity but upon inspection of the hall, Harry could find no candle or a torch or anything for that matter.

The dark haired man whispered something to the snake and it was instantly uncoiling its great body and moving sideways to allow them into a door that had previously been hidden.

Draco, whom Harry had not even noticed following them, pushed past the two and flopped onto the couch with a frustrated sigh. Snape proceeded in a similar manner only dropping more gracefully into a plump black chair. He noticed Harry was still standing in the door.

"Come here, Potter, and have a seat," Harry came to him and sat gracefully on the floor by the man's feet. Snape saw this but chose not to address it; his head was already beginning to ache. He summoned a salve that would help heal the bruising.

"I, unlike the Headmaster, will not take no for an answer, now rub this over the bruise on your face," Harry looked like he was ready to protest but wisely decided otherwise. He took the bottle from the dark man and swirled it around. The creamy white liquid inside reminded him of ice cream and he briefly wondered if the lotion would be icy cold. After looking toward the dark haired for reassurance, Harry poured some on his had then rubbed it where he knew the bruise would be.

"Very good, now first things first." Snape muttered, massaging his aching head. "I am Professor Snape, a teacher here at this school. That boy on the couch is Draco and he is the one you will be staying with while you are here. Anything you would like to do must go through him." Snape paused a moment, allowing the information to be absorbed before continuing. " Now during the daytime, while Draco is attending his classes, you will be with me in my classroom. Evenings and weekends, you will spend in the Slytherin commons, which is the house Draco belongs to."

"This is priceless, Sev, he doesn't have a clue what you are talking about. Just look at his face." True enough Draco was right. Harry's face was the perfect picture of bewilderment.

"I believe that it should be your responsibility then, to inform him of all the details," Snape retorted, smirking at the blond. "I will have clothes and other necessary items delivered this evening to your rooms, Draco." The blonde went back to glaring. 

"I'm hungry," Draco complained, noticing that it was indeed time for lunch. He thanked Merlin that it was a Friday and that Potion's was his last class for the day. Much to Harry's disappointment, another one of those bat creatures whipped into the room, carrying a tray of sandwiches and a jug of some orange stuff.

Draco wasted no time in serving himself. Snape reached to help himself to a few of the small sandwiches. It took Draco a few minutes to notice that Harry had not even reached for a snack.

"What is it now, Potter? Food not good enough for you or do you need someone to feed you?"

"I…I don't eat that kind of food," the boy mumbled. Snape looked interested.

"And what do you eat then?" he inquired, waiting for the boy to leak something about his life prior to arriving at the castle.

"Chocolates and other sweets from time to time, they make me taste good."

The statement was so matter-of-fact that it left Snape staring at the boy in complete shock. "What was that?"  
Harry shut his mouth, knowing he had said the wrong thing. This man must be jealous like some of the others. He shook his head and began to eat one of the sandwiches. The meat was too rich and the bread left him parched. After only a few bites, he was feeling decidedly ill.

He should be used to this by now. He berated himself for allowing himself to feel the horrible aches the rich snack forced upon his usually empty stomach.

Snape looked down at his watch and swore, "I have a class in fifteen minutes. As it is your free period, I see no problems in you taking him with you for the afternoon."

"I…what…I have things to do."

"Stop your whining, Draco, I know that is a lie. Now, if you would so kindly leave I will be on my way."

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged the boy down the hall toward the Slytherin House entrance. Harry gave a little whimper and Draco loosened his grip on the boy's arm. He didn't have to supply the password as there was already a group of Slytherin's entering the Common Room.

"Sit here and don't move. I will be back for you later." With that said, Draco left the little Gryffindor in a chair on the outer edge of the common room. He himself went to where a few of the members of the quidditch team were.

Harry sat feeling uncomfortable in the chair. He hated sitting anywhere but Draco told him to stay put and he was determined to do just that. He took this time to look around.

All the people in the room were wearing strange dress thingies. All of the furniture was either a rich green or a shiny black. Snake statues and tapestries could be seen every where. In the corner were some boys who didn't look much bigger than him. They were playing with cards that exploded at random moments.

Harry hated the way they laughed when the deck exploded. He hated the older girl whom was randomly changing the colors of the cup in front of her. It was all wrong. He knew it with every fiber of his being. He couldn't help but flinch as Draco's laughter echoed through the room along with the others he was sitting with.

Harry was getting restless and fidgety again. No one was paying any attention to him and it scared him. They all went past him like he was invisible. His breathing was speeding up.

"Excuse me," he said softly to a passing girl but she only glanced at him and went to sit by Draco. Harry was wringing his hands again. The cloth covering his shoulder slipped off a little and he absently moved it back up, touching the bruises that were still on his neck. 

It was terrifying how the man, Professor Snape, had made the one on his face disappear. The marks were his one connection to life. Each mark held a meaning for him, a reminder that he was needed in some way. What did it matter that it was only to be hurt, at least he still had a purpose. At least his uncle still wanted him.

Now here he was, in a place that he didn't know, away from his uncle which had never happened before. He knew that the life he led wasn't right though he didn't know why that was. He was told quite a few times that he was loved. The words were moaned softly and that was all he needed, right? So why had his uncle sent him away like he no longer mattered?

It was this fear that made him go against Draco's wishes. He made his way, hands shaking, over to where Draco was sitting. None of the group had noticed his arrival. He gave a gentle tug at Draco's sleeve. Icy silver eyes made him freeze as they turned on him.

"I…I…I was getting lonely and…" he didn't know what to say. Now everyone was looking at him and it wasn't the looks he was use to receiving. They all looked perturbed and some even disgusted by his presence.

"I thought I told you to sit over there and not move," Draco's voice was cold and calm.

"You did but…" once again Harry trailed off, unable to think of something to say to calm the blond's rage.

"Why don't you let us take care of him, Draco," Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, we don't need Gryffindor scum cluttering up the commons," Blaise agreed.

Draco looked down at the small boy, years of hate and prejudice blinding him from the obvious. In front of him stood a scared child, who had tiny bruises which could be seen along his throat just above the collar of his robes. The little boy had his hand on Draco's thigh a little too high up. Instead all he saw, all they saw, was the Gryffindor teenager they had hated for five years, some for more than that.

"Do what you want, just make sure I won't get in trouble with Severus."

"Don't worry, Drake, we'll just stick him in the closet over there and that way he can't bother us. You can let him out before dinner."

Harry listened not quite understanding who they were talking about. He felt sorry for the Gryffindor, however, because being put in a closet was so scary. The dark was absolute and the space confining. He looked back up to Draco but he was already talking to some girl on the couch beside him.

A hand closed over his arm and he felt himself being pulled away by the bigger boy. He followed willfully till he saw the door. Then things clicked much too quickly. He suddenly understood that it was him that they were putting in the closet. He pulled on his arm.

"I'm sorry…I'm….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad." The older boy just kept pulling him along deaf to his pleas for mercy. "I won't move again, I promise….please don't…I don't want to go in there…Please!" His cries were cut off as the door slammed shut and he was left in darkness. Crabbe was about to walk away when Blaise came up brandishing his wand.  
"Don't be dense, Vince, at least put up a silencing spell so we don't have to listen to the spoiled brat whine for the next few hours." With a swish and flick the closet was silenced and the two students rejoined their friends in conversation. None looked back at the cupboard.

Harry, however, was trying desperately to not panic. He mumbled pleas for forgiveness over and over but he knew no one heard. It was so very dark in the closet and the temperature was none too comfortable. In fact, it was quite stifling.

He rocked back and forth forcing himself to breathe. They were standing just outside the door he told himself. Soon, they would let him out and he would show them how sorry he was. Anything they wanted he would give them to the best of his abilities. Maybe by doing this, his Uncle would hear and be proud and take him back.

Minutes ticked by and still no one opened the door. Harry couldn't fight the panic and soon he was panting for air and beating his tiny fists against the door. He would take the beating he was bound to get for creating such a ruckus.

He would take a hundred smacks in exchange for this dark prison. Tears were running down his face as he cried out for the door to be opened.

"I'm sorry…so sorry." That didn't work no one was coming.

"Draco, please I'm sorry… don't make me stay in here…Draco, help me" but the little boys cries reached no ears and he curled up sobbing and shaking lost in the memories of his past, present, and ever so insecure future. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: In Thy Eyes

It was nearly two and a half hours later that Draco deemed the time appropriate to proceed to dinner. He wiped the tears of mirth out of his eyes. There was nothing like spending a free afternoon with his friends reminiscing about the past.

All his joy came crashing down, however, as he remembered the young body waiting for him in the closet. He regretted allowing Blaise and Vince lock the young Gryffindor in the closet because now he would have to listen to the blubbering child whimper on about how he was afraid of the dark.

He hoisted himself out of the plush chair and tchetched popping a few vertebrae in the process. "Do you want us to wait for you, Draco?" He shook his head at Blaise an annoyed look passing over his face.

"You guys go ahead; I have to get the brat ready for dinner." Draco watched as the group left without him. He cursed Potter for always being able to ruin his day no matter what age he was. Finally, after deciding he had procrastinated long enough, he walked over to the closet. He waved his wand taking off the silencing charm.

He opened the door, a glare already adorning his face. He looked down on the floor to see the small boy curled into a tight ball, his breathing obviously irregular. He had never noticed just how crammed this closet was. Absently, he pondered whether or not he should help clear it out one of these days. He was broken out of thought when the little bundle stirred.

Big, shiny green eyes looked up at him. They were glassed over. "Hurry and get up, Potter, we have to get to dinner." The little boy looked at him immediately standing up if not just a bit shakily. Draco grabbed the boys hand and began to walk at a brisk pace toward Severus's rooms.

He glared at any one who dared stop to babble inanely at how cute Harry was. The students were acting like they had never seen a seven-year old before and frankly, it disgusted him how the girls fawned over the raven-haired boy. It only made his hand tighten around the other boy's and his steps quicken making the little boy stumble behind him.

He didn't even pause when it came to providing the password to enter the Professor's rooms. It was all so natural to him, coming here to see his godfather. It was always something he enjoyed. Here was another thing Potter had managed to screw up.

"Sev, you there?" 

"Right back here! I have some clothes for Potter to wear, hopefully, they will fit him." Severus came out of his bedroom only to pause as he laid eyes on the tiny Gryffindor. Every now and then a traitorous tear would leak down the pale face. "Why is he crying?"

"Is he? I didn't even notice."

"I am going to get him changed. Could you run and get me the potions off of my desk? Poppy was asking for them and the woman is remarkably persistent. Draco nodded and left the room leaving Harry alone with Severus whom was currently trying to decide the best way to get the boy to change.  
"Go change and hurry, we don't have time to waste waiting for you." Harry gave him an odd look but did as he was told. He slowly began to lower the overly large robe off of his shoulders. Severus was taken aback by three things.

The first were the pale bruises that decorated the boy's flesh. The second was just how thin the boy in front of him was. His collar bone stood out painfully with no fat or muscle to soften the sharp curves. The third and final thing was that the boy was changing in front of him with out the slightest hint of embarrassment.

"Not in the middle of my living room, Potter. Have at least a little decency and take yourself to the loo!" The boy looked even more confused but did as he was told with a lost look on his face. As soon as the door to the loo shut Draco came back into the room.

"Where is he?"

"Changing. Did you notice anything about him while he was with you, Draco? Anything unusual?" Draco looked a bit leery.

"Nope, he didn't say a word while he was with me."

They both turned and Draco let out a sigh of relief as the door opened and Harry came out wearing a robe that actually fit him. It was still a bit loose due to the boy/s weight but at least it was no longer falling off of him.

Draco's face paled, however, when he saw the little boy's hands. They were bruised a deep purple and he didn't have to think hard to determine why the boys hands were suddenly bruised. Severus noticed this at about the same time.

"His hands weren't like that earlier, Draco, hat hat I am sure." Draco tried to pass off the innocent look but failed miserably.

"Well, he was bothering us in the common room."

"And you what?"

"Well, I asked him to stay put and he didn't listen to me so…"

"So what, Draco?"

"So, Blaise and Vince put him in that closet by the entrance in the common room."

"And you allowed them to do this?" Draco looked away. "I don't think I have ever been more disappointed in you, Draco! What were you thinking?" Snape walked over to Harry whom was standing, watching the two impassively.

"Harry, were did you get these bruises?" Harry looked away as Severus took the small hands in his own. "Answer me." Snape's voice was stern but soft.

"I was knocking on the door. I get scared in the cupboard, I'm sorry." Draco was taken aback when the boy apologized. If anything he was expecting the kid to rat him out but not to apologize for something even Draco could agree for once was not his fault.

"Why do you get scared in cupboards?" Snape pressed but the little boy noticed the ploy the man was using and immediately went back to being impassive. "Harry will be staying with me tonight Draco and so will you." Draco nodded not wanting to provoke his Godfather anymore. "We will be having a long conversation, of that you can be sure."

With that, Severus swept off probably rummaging for some ointment for Harry's hands. Draco stared at the bruised little hands. He felt a little queasy knowing he had been the cause of the bruises.

Giving the older version of Potter a black eye was something to take pride in. The bruises on the little child, however, seemed to upset him. Harry was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'll do what you tell me from now on, Draco." The blond was surprised Harry had even addressed him. "I won't do it again, I promise. You never have to put me back in the cupboard. I promise I will be good."

Green eyes stared up into his silver ones with nothing but sincerity being poured out. The connection was broken and Harry went back to staring at his feet. Snape gently rubbed the ointment onto the boy's hands and slowly the bruises began to fade. Harry watched them go keeping the detached expression on his face.

"Now, if we could proceed to the Great Hall, I am rather hungry." With that, the three left the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall.

Ron Weasley was standing outside of the Great Hall waiting to see if Harry would be brought to dinner. He hadn't been seen at lunch but that made sense as he was probably still with Dumbledore. Hermione stood next to him also looking anxiously down the hall.  
They both began to walk away from the entrance when they spotted Professor Snape walking toward them with a tiny Harry and an always arrogant Draco following in his wake. They hurried after the trio.  
"Harry?!?" The little boy turned to look at the red-haired boy. Ron was happy to see the bruise that had previously been on the boys face was gone. He kneeled down in front of the little boy.

"Hey, mate, how you doin? Fairing well with these two gits?"

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Weasley if you would keep your foul language to yourself." Snape sneered at the Gryffindor and turned to look at Granger who was watching the situation with mildly suppressed fascination.

"Professor, Harry is going to be staying with you in Slytherin isn't he?" Hermione had always prided herself in picking up on things quicker than most. She didn't once believe the headmaster would allow Harry to stay with them in the Gryffindor dormitories. It was too dangerous for the little boy in the Lion House.

"That is ridiculous, Hermione, Dumbledore wouldn't do that to Harry."

"Well, he has, Weasel, so you can stop your whining." Ron glared at Draco and was about to retort when Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. A meaningful look passed between the two.

Snape had to hand it to them. The two had grown quite a bit over the years. Of course, with the Boy-Who-Lived as their best friend they couldn't help but grow up a bit faster than most. Weasley turned to him, a resigned look on his face.

"Will we be able to visit him at all?"

"I believe that can arranged." Ron nodded at the man and bent back down to Harry's level. The raven haired boy had yet to say a thing.

"Hey, buddy, we will come visit you soon, ok." Ron drew his wand out of his pocket along with a pack of exploding snap cards. He muttered an incantation and the deck of cards became a small plush dog. Hermione took the toy from him and cast her own charm making the dog look a little less patched and frayed.

The two smiled at each other and Ron handed the toy to Harry. The little boy looked shocked that someone had given him a toy. "This should keep you company while you are with them ok, Harry?" The little boy nodded.

"Thank you," he said timidly. He hugged the toy close, "Padfoot," he mumbled clutching the toy to him like it was a life line. Draco watched as Weasley and Granger looked surprised at the name the boy had given his dog but let it slide. The two left nodding to Severus.

Harry clutched his puppy close to him. Draco sneered at the childishness of the entire situation. Snape merely continued on into the Great Hall. All eyes turned to watch the three enter. Draco sneered. This was going to be a long meal.

Draco watched Severus shut the door quietly so as not to wake the boy whom was asleep inside the room. He rolled his eyes at the entire display. It was so annoying how it seemed that even his Godfather, who had openly detested Potter since the beginning, seemed to have a soft spot for the boy.

After dinner Severus had made it clear that Draco would not be getting out of speaking with him. It was only under the fear of dealing with an enraged Godfather that Draco had come down to the Potion's Masters private suites.

"What were you thinking, Draco, shoving a child into a closet!?!"

"I am not a child, Severus, you need not lecture me like one."  
"I will stop lecturing you like a child when you can stop acting like one." Draco glared at the man feeling exasperated.

"It's not my fault he freaked out. I wouldn't have done that at his age!" There he had a point. Draco congratulated himself.

"Are you honestly that blind, Draco?" The way Severus had asked that made Draco stop for a moment. What was the man talking about?

"Evidently, I am, Severus, so why don't you enlighten me." Snape opened his mouth to deliver the blow but stopped suddenly seeing the look in Draco's eyes. He loved the blond boy in front of him as much of he could love any son of his own. It could not be denied, however, that the boy was blinded by his hate and it was something that would get him killed.

The elder wizard got up from his seat and went to his own room leaving Draco alone on the couch. The boy would need to learn to look beyond what could be seen for Harry's sake as well as his own.

"Enlighten yourself, Draco." and with that Snape was gone


End file.
